A sangheili Spanking Remastered
by FeartheDarth1
Summary: this is the new and much better version of an older spankfic I did by the same name, glad I m done with this. A Commander is "lucky" to survive death only to be stripped of his rank and given a most embarrassing and painful Punishment


Most elites when defeted in battle die either by their foe or are executed by the empire but sometimes they`re exceptions to this. You see if a Sangheili has proven himself enough times the empire will show mercy but most who are shown this mercy wish they would have been executed as this punishment is both painful and humiliating. Now a high ranking Sangheili is about to experience this punishment, Rin`ta was a Supreme Commander until an assault on Sedra went horribly wrong and most of his fleet was destoryed. He stands in a huge chamber filled with Sangheili from elite minors to Imperial Admirals. "Rin`ta for your failure you will be striped of your rank as Supreme Commander after the punishment" this was especially damming as to have such a humiliating punishment happen at a high rank. Your punishment will be a public spanking Rin`ta`s heart droped Why that? he thought. The spanking will be carried out by your suriveing fleet and each man will give you 100 spankings and 10 more on the thighs. step forward suriveing members of delta fleet 3 Sangheili males walked up, who will punish him first? 2 of the men clearly did not want to take their Commander over the knee but one elite ultra Rista could not run up fast enough as his brother was one of the many who died in the failed assault and he wanted revenge. Remove your armor Rin`ta, Rin`ta did as he was told and slowly removed his armor and then under clothes Rista smileing. when he was completely naked Rin`ta got ordered to get into position over Rista`s lap and when he did Rista bent down to meet Rin`ta`s ear and whispered You won`t be disapointed Commander. the soldier reasted his hand on Rin`ta`s back taking in the beautiful site, he slowly raised his hand making sure his commander could see it allowing the fear, dread and panic raise inside of him, quickly after looking at Rista`s hand he met his eyes RIsta smiled as he could tell the once proud commander was begging him not to do this SLAP! the noise of Rista`s hand slapping the commander`s bum echoed across the room the force of the blow was so powerful it casued Rin`ta`s whole body to be pushed forword

The sound of Rista`s hand slaping Rin`ta`s backside echoed loudly in the chamber making many sangheili whince. Rista with (not bothering to hide his joy) mercilessly spanked Rin`ta`s defenceless bottom landing two spanks to each cheek bofore alternating to the next side of Rin`ta`s bum. Rin`ta was desperately trying to not make a sound, to show no weakness but Rista noticed this and made sure to put some extra force in each spank making each slap`s pain linger a while longer. Rin`ta despite his best efforts breaking as the pain overwhelmed his resolve he let out a small whimper but quickly shut himself up and looked at Rista`s eyes hoping he didn't hear the cry of weakness. Rista smiled and whispered to his commander "When you start crying don`t get any tears on my lap" Rista started up again with renewed viger and making sure every slap burned, as the pain built inside Rin`ta started to squirm "aww the fearless Commander now fears my hand" SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK Rin`ta could no longer take any more tears began to fall down his face and crys escaped his lips and he shook violently as he despretly tried to get out of the line of fire Rista began laughing with insane delight and this only made his spanks 10 times harder, he destoryed Rin`ta`s sit spots and making Rin`ta cry harder. Suddenly Rista stoped his attack on Rin`ta`s bottom and asked the overseer "Can I use a belt?" the overseer smiled and repiled by all means and headed him a large leather belt with a buckle made of steel, Rin`ta looked on horror as Rista took the belt and examined it thoroughly giggleing all the way Rin`ta gave a quick glance at the overseer and he winked at him, What!? thought Rin`ta he must have planned this. Rin`ta`s thought was broken by a cold metallic object resting on his poor bare bottom This is going to be fun said Rista to his soon to be former commander Rin`ta could no longer hold back his tears and he let them lose again while begging Rista to stop his hellish spanking, Rista raised the belt No please said Rin`ta I`m sorry I know I don- waa! Rin`ta`s talk was cut off by a sharp smack to his ass with the belt SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK Rista was well beyond the 110 spankings to be issued and at this point was about 450. A Dark blue liquid stared trickling down Rin`ta`s bottom while he was wailing in pain and tears blinded his vision. Rin`ta`s blood began colornig the stone floor and the chamber lay silent other then Rin`ta`s crying not mattering that Rista stoped the overseer then shouted I belive this fallen commander has learned his lession, his punishment is over. the two Delta warriors helped their former commender off Rista`s lap as he still cried one almost forgeting Rin`ta was naked quickly picked up a piece of cloth and covered Rin`ta`s genitalia and both began guideing the fallen warrior out of the chamber and to his home as the rest of the crowed sat in silence and even Rista had not a word to put to this. (at Rin`ta`s home) His tried what they could to ease his pain but they could not cure it with cream as his backside had cuts on it from the "punishment" Rista gave him, one tried calming him by offering small comforts like telling him "your safe" and "its over" while the other tended to his cuts.


End file.
